


Treasure

by DiaMori



Series: Need-Verse [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMori/pseuds/DiaMori
Summary: Link is eager to show Sidon something he'd found on the Sheikah Slate.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back after a while with this admittedly short (and charming) thing to give. No smut, not this time, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. I wrote this a long time ago and I meant to post it earlier, but I got sick and then it got buried under a ton of other things and, well, here we are now. Chances are everyone's done this idea, but what the hell. Here's my go at it. Again, I hope you enjoy!

Link was lounging on their bed when Sidon finally entered their room for the evening, and the sight of the Hylian was the single bright point in an otherwise aggravating day with the council debating politics. He had no doubt that, if Link had been around and not on one of his trips — this time to Impa to discuss something he’d noticed concerning his Sheikah Slate — he would have enticed him into a round of quick stress-relieving sex.

As it was, the option wasn’t off the table.

But before Sidon had the opportunity to frame the situation for an amorous encounter now that the Hylian was back, Link’s ocean-blue eyes lifted from his slate and a lively, bright smile crossed his face. The strength of it astounded Sidon, making him forget about his agitation and desire for physical relief while causing his natural enthusiasm to flare to life in response. He smiled, unable to help himself as Link scrambled over the bed, waving him over with eagerness the likes of which he usually reserved only for food.

It never ceased to amaze Sidon that Link could smile like that again. Smile with life practically radiating out of him in every way.

“What is it?” Sidon asked, amused. “Did you take a picture of food again?”

Link rolled his eyes at him and instead patted the space beside him. It must have really been something if he wouldn’t free his hands long enough to even gesture a response.

So Sidon sat down, taking comfort in the warm press of Link’s thigh against his before peering at the small colored screen.

His brow lifted because the last thing he’d expected to see was himself. Particularly an image of himself as a child.

Sheikah technology was still quite foreign to him – to everyone despite Princess Zelda’s best efforts to the contrary – and the captured images Link enjoyed sharing with him were marvels of their own. But this was something else. This was a view into the past. Over a hundred years into the past.

Stunned, Sidon leaned closer to get a better view, then took the slate from Link when he offered it.

“This … this is me,” Sidon said in awe. “But how?”

_I was fiddling with the slate a while ago when I found a small cache of pictures I hadn’t taken … or at least, don’t remember taking,_ Link explained, his hands moving enthusiastically. _There were even a few that took some time unlocking, which was why I went to visit Impa today. She helped me unlock them and I found that one. Mipha must have taken it, back then._ Blue eyes shined from behind lustrous golden hair, and the Hylian grinned. _I can’t believe how adorable you were!_

If it had been anyone else, Sidon might have been embarrassed. Many times throughout his life he’d heard tales told of his charming youth. A Zora boy who hadn’t quite grown into his tail yet, but was all the more precious for it since it dragged after him no matter what he did. A part of Sidon had always been relieved he’d left that period of his life behind, grown into a mature Zora, princely in every manner.

But looking at this image, a snapshot in time, he suddenly saw _exactly_ what everyone else had talked about.

It was him, so very young, swinging off Link’s shoulders with the biggest, toothiest smile while the long line of his tail had swung and wagged with fun and delight. Link was laughing, the image immortalized at the height of humor, and Sidon couldn’t stop himself from smiling too, a matching smile to the one Link wore now.

_Do you remember?_ Link asked, taking the slate back to look at it again, his gaze charmed and warm.

“I can’t say I do,” Sidon replied as he cast his mind back through time, trying to find this moment when he and Link had met and this picture was taken. To find that star of an instant where they’d known each other a hundred years ago. He remembered some of that time, but the memories were distant and fuzzy, mostly involving Mipha. He knew he’d met Link back then, but it had been so long ago, and he’d been very young. “Do you remember?”

Link shook his head, but instead of the sorrowful creep that sometimes edged his eyes when he thought about the past and everything he couldn’t remember, this time his smile widened. He put the slate on his lap to speak.

_It’s all right, though. I don’t mind._

“Really?” Sidon said, surprised, taking the slate to look at the picture again. “I wish I did.”

_That’s_ why _I don’t mind,_ Link replied, shifting to his knees so he could lean against Sidon’s massive shoulder, letting his weight press down against him, his expression open and intimate and close. _Usually, I’m the only one who can’t remember anything. There aren’t a lot of people around from back then, and the ones that were are always telling me stories about how things were. I never feel like I’m a part of it. I never get to_ share _it._

Ah. Sidon understood and his heart filled with tender warmth. He turned to face Link who smiled proudly as if he’d stolen the last bite of fish off Sidon’s plate.

“Because I don’t remember either, we get to share this together. A moment of our forgotten history.”

_It’s like we’ve found buried treasure,_ Link replied, eyes softening as he studied young Sidon, boyish and filled with childlike glee, his tail so long and adorable even _Sidon_ had to admit it. _And for the first time, I get to share this feeling with someone. Someone I care about_.

All the frustration of the day vanished entirely as love filled Sidon to the brim. Carefully he placed the Sheikah Slate on the counter before pulling the Hylian with him until they were both lying on the bed, Link above him and beautiful and everything he could ever dream of. Unable to stop himself he sunk his hand into Link’s soft hair and pulled him into a tender kiss, a kiss that didn’t end for a long time. It smoldered between them low and ready should either decide to stoke the flame.

But for now, it was just warm. So warm it made his heart ache with tenderness and care.

When Link pulled away, he smiled down at Sidon and stroked his tail, the sensation pleasant and enticing as always. He hummed low in his chest, waiting to see what his Hylian would do or say next.

Link grinned.

_You were too cute._

“Oh, I should have seen that coming,” Sidon laughed. “Even my past self has come to upstage me now. I’ll have to tell you sometime about how I used to trip all over my tail when I was that age. It dragged everywhere. I’m sure you’d enjoy the stories.”

_Tell me,_ Link gestured, eyes alight and eager. _I want to know._

And with such earnest delight from his beautiful, incredible hero, how could he possibly say no?


End file.
